Just A Dream
by j-rizzolis
Summary: Callie lives the worst reality ever.


**Title: **Just A Dream

**Author: **xxCallicaTruLovexx

**Pairing(s): **Callica {Callie and Erica}

**Summary: **Callie lives the worst reality ever.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this story and this idea. Characters and show belong to their respective owners.

**Author Notes: **Takes place after 5x07.

Callie walked into the cafeteria and quickly began to scan the room. She smiled when her eyes landed on an agitated blonde being harassed by Cristina Yang.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked as she slid into the chair between Erica and Cristina.

"I was just leaving," Cristina muttered as Erica shot Callie a look of relief.

"Yang was just trying to butt in on my heart transplant this afternoon," Erica said as she went back to her salad.

"Have you ever thought about letting her scrub in with you? From what I've heard, she's amazing at cardio already," Callie said, trying to get her sort-of girlfriend and best friend on the same page.

"It's not that she's not talented, it's just that I wish she was always trying to kiss ass to get to scrub in. If she would reign herself just a tad, then maybe I'd let her scrub in more," Erica stated. Callie just nodded her head, not wanting this to escalate into something bigger.

They both looked at their pagers as one went off.

"It's my transplant patient. I have to go," Erica said as she stood up from the table.

"If you get off early tonight, wait for me and I'll walk with you," Callie said as she looked up at Erica.

"Okay," Erica smiled at her before leaving the cafeteria.

Callie was dead tired and she wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into her bed. She stepped out of the elevator and saw Erica standing in the lobby, remembering that they were going to leave together. She walked up to her friend and they started out of the hospital together.

"I went to the chief about Izzie Stevens and he completely shut me down. Well, we'll see what he says when I report this to UNOS," Erica said as she and Callie walked out of the hospital side by side.

"Wait, what? Why? What good would come of that?" Callie asked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What possible good would that do? Would it affect your patient's outcome?"

"My patient wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her!"

"So you're going to report this to UNOS and cost this hospital its transplant certification? Cost its patients organs? Cost people their jobs? Cost Izzie Stevens her career..."

"Wait, so you're taking Izzie Stevens' side in this? Over mine?" Erica asked confused.

"She's a doctor. She's one of our doctors. There's a reason we have each other's backs, Erica," Callie told her.

"Please don't talk to me about a code because this is not that."

"No, this is that. Look, I don't know what happened between Denny Duquette and Izzie Stevens that night, but unless you were in the middle of that situation, I don't see how you can make a judgment," Callie rationed.

"Easy. There's right and there's wrong. And this was wrong. And illegal. There is no gray area here. You can't kind of think this is okay. You can't kind of side with Izzie Stevens. And you can't kind of be lesbian."

"Yes I can," Callie said.

"I don't know you anymore," Erica said before turning and walking away. Callie stood there shocked as she watched Erica walk away. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that Erica was leaving and she started chasing after her.

"Erica, wait up," Callie called after her, but Erica continued walking. Callie sped up, tears obscuring her vision. She made it to Erica's car just as Erica was getting ready to pull away.

"Erica, wait," Callie called, hoping Erica heard her through the glass. Erica looked up at her as she rolled down the window a crack.

"I can't do this, Callie. It's over," Erica said before rolling the window back up before putting the car in gear and driving away. It hit Callie in that moment that Erica was serious and that she wasn't coming back. She started towards the disappearing lights of Erica's car, tears streaming down her face. She stopped walking and collapsed onto the pavement as her body shook from the force of her sobs.

Callie jarred awake, the dream still fresh in her mind. She frantically looked next to her and almost cried when she saw that her bed was empty. She jumped out of bed and ran out of her room as tears filled her eyes.

"Erica?" she called out as she started into the kitchen.

"Hey, I was just getting some water. What's wrong?" she asked when she saw that Callie was crying. Callie launched herself into Erica's arms and held her close, her tears soaking through Erica's nightgown.

"Shh, calm down. Tell me what happened," Erica said as her hand smoothed down Callie's back.

"Just don't leave me. Ever," Callie said, looking up and meeting Erica's concerned eyes.

"I won't leave you," Erica promised her. Callie nodded her head and rested back against Erica's shoulder, just standing there holding her.

**FIN**


End file.
